In recent years, the field of television has been the subject of substantial innovation. High-definition content has provided a better picture, while digital delivery has allowed for greater interactivity with viewers. Devices like the digital video recorder (DVR) (or personal video recorder (PVR)) and the media center computer have allowed users an unprecedented degree of control over their television viewing time.
Interactive television services, in particular, offer the potential for a truly novel television viewing experience. Rather than the simple delivery of a single broadcast over a single channel, interactive television (iTV) offers users a richer user experience (UX). Existing content receivers, however, are coupled to “now” style UX, where interactive elements accompanying a broadcast are limited to use during actual broadcast time. Moreover, broadcasters are often tied into existing proprietary systems, which hinders their ability to adopt new platforms.